


Cuddle

by GrandBaguette



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: 他们相拥入眠。





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想看看一个纯洁的抱抱我能写多少字（  
> 所以就是一篇1400字的摸来摸去（  
> 纯描写，所以可能有点娘兮兮的（谁叫他们太善于观察了（（  
> 本来想升级，最后还是坚持控制在G了（  
> 我是手控。

通常他们有机会睡在一起，而不是一个或者两个人都需要夜巡、调查、盯梢、解决事件或者照看罗宾的时候，他们会做些更多的事情。但今天有些不同。今天是那种漫长又累人的夜晚。没有大危机但小事件一个接着一个，跑遍一整城的屋顶的同时你还要试图找出它们背后是否有什么更大的阴谋，所以在Dick和Tim在后半夜回到大宅之后，洗过热水澡的他们不约而同地只想要好好睡上一觉。

所以他们只是躺着，在床头灯橙黄色的光线下看着彼此。没有被热水冲洗掉的肾上腺素让他们保持着一些清醒。皮肤上残留的水汽带来一丝凉意，让他们更愿意靠在一起。

在这个距离下，他们鼻尖上满是对方的气味。Dick身上既有属于他自己的清香，也有属于蝙蝠侠的皮革味道，而Tim闻起来像是哥谭的晚风，但比那个要温暖一点。

Dick对Tim笑了笑。Tim想吻他翘起的嘴角，但枕头太过舒服了。作为替代，他把身子挪近了些。他们的脸几乎碰在一起，小腿相互交缠，水汽蒸发后干爽的皮肤让两人的肢体在触碰时发出轻微的摩擦声。蜷起的姿势让他们中间留了些空间，Tim很舒服地把手臂放在那里。

Dick握住Tim的手，然后感到了回应的力道。Tim的手有着和他身形相符的纤长，尽管这双手已经被锻炼成一副强而有力的武器，远不能说柔弱。尽管如此，Dick喜欢它们。他抚过它们凸起的指节、指侧小小的茧，拇指在掌心的凹陷处打转。他握紧Tim的手，指尖擦过对方指根处依旧柔软的指蹼，手掌罩住它们因为挥拳而变得坚硬的骨节，沿着隐约可以感受到的掌骨一路向下，握住他仍显得纤细的手腕。

Tim挑了挑眉。Dick的体温要比他暖一些，他的手盖在自己手上有些闷。所以他抽回了手，然后反握住对方的。不，他才不会让对方白占便宜，某种程度上讲他才是更擅长以牙还牙的那个，不是吗。之前的热水澡让Dick手背上的血管凸显出来，Tim便朝着它们下手。静脉感受不到脉搏，但它们轻微的弹性依旧十分令人着迷。然后他沿着对方的手臂向上，抚过小臂的肌肉——他都不知道肌肉在放松的状态下可以这么有弹性——然后他遇到了因为活动过度而显得僵硬的地方，他把它们揉开。Dick身上的伤疤比之前更多了。身为夜翼的时候他靠着灵活可以躲过大部分攻击，现在他身为蝙蝠侠，虽然没有丢掉这个优势，但披风和随之而来的责任多少影响了他的风格。Tim的指间在对方肩膀的一道疤痕处摩挲。这是道旧伤，他认得它，但他没有去仔细回忆它的来源。危险和警惕暂时可以留到醒来之后。他们在这儿，只有他们和这间屋子，Tim觉得他可以允许自己用安全来形容此时此刻。

这样的触碰本应该很色情，但今天他们太疲惫了。没有什么精力留给思考，一切都显得单纯。Tim只是感受着对方的身体，他胸肌之间的小凹陷，他腰部的线条，他的手停在Dick的腰窝，那是他觉得最舒服的姿势。而Dick环抱着他，小心地避开他背部新添的瘀伤。

他们看着彼此的眼睛。距离如此之近，对方的面容有种奇异的陌生感。两副蓝色的眼睛在暖而暗的灯光下变得更加深邃。Tim觉得再过一会儿他就能记住对方虹膜的纹路了，然后他可以记很久，然后他就会试着阻止自己仿制一副出来。倒不是说他有那么想看那些用眼球识别锁起来的东西。

所以他努力地移开视线，去数对方唇部的纹路。

你该补充水分了。他无声地总结道。Dick显然通过唇语读懂了，他用笑容报以回答。然后Tim就数丢了，不过他一点儿都不在意。他闭上眼睛。

Dick看着对方阖上的眼睛，看着他纤长的睫毛。他想亲吻它们，用嘴唇感受它们的弹性。  
不过等明早也不迟。明早他睁开眼睛，这副面容仍然会在他枕边，他发现自己真的很需要这个。Tim的存在就像是，就像是……

Tim的思绪不自觉地飘到案子上，他隐约感觉到某两条线索之间有什么联系，但他太放松了，只能先记下来回头再思考。一些画面闪过他眼前，哥谭的夜晚，滴水兽，蝙蝠侠的披风划过空气，Dick在蝙蝠洞里脱掉面罩，鼻梁上还有被压出的浅浅的红印，他看着自己……

他们沉入梦乡。

 

 


End file.
